1.) Previous work explored the mechanisms by which lithium causes ACTH secretion from anterior pituitary tumor cells. Departure of one of the investigators and technical difficulties have delayed further work on this problem. 2.) Previous work demonstrated the acylation of rhodopsin by long chain fatty acids in vivo and in vitro. Further work on this problem waits identification of the opsin mediating photoreception in cultured chick pineal cells which will provide a model system for the exploration of the role of this new class of posttranslational modification in receptor function.